Ayumu Aikawa
Ayumu Aikawa (相川歩 Aikawa Ayumu) is a 16-year old boy who was murdered by a serial killer. He lives on as a zombie resurrected by Eucliwood Hellscythe. He is currently living with Eucliwood, Haruna and Seraphim.he is the protagonist of the series. Appearance Ayumu is a boy with grayish to white hair in a simple hairstyle. He usually wears his school's uniform, but is also seen wearing simple shirts and slacks. Personality As a zombie, Ayumu has a strong dislike of intense heat and sunlight, which quickly leads to him being dehydrated and severely dessicated, and is a constant problem for him during the spring and summer months. When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he is a immortal and cannot die. He is also usually in weak-hearted, lazy state of mind, which often works against him, leaving him vulnerable to punishment or ambush, as was the case with his killer, Kyoko. He often daydreams of Hellscythe and the other girls who live with him, in which the girl calls him Onii-san and asks for a bath, or food in a manner of a cute girl. However, in times of conflict, this aspect of his personality disappears, and he is shown to be a decisive, aggressive person who speaks, thinks, and acts according to his conscience. In particular situations, such as his battle with Kyoko, he is also shown to have a ferocious and vengeful side to his personality as well, and he acts in line with that as well. This was dramatically illustrated when he killed Kyoko down to her last life in an overwhelming assault with Haruna's chainsaw, and when he overpowered Yoruno in hand-to-hand combat. Despite this, he still possesses a strong moral center, even in such life-and-death situations, and will quickly withdraw from an anger-fueled, vicious onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. Again, this illustrated in his battles with Kyoko and Yoruno, for with the former, once she had been shocked into pained, terrified submission and began to beg for her life, he decided that the correct thing to do was to spare her life, in the hopes that she would learn from the experience and understand the consequences of what she had done. In the latter case, he stopped fighting and withdrew his anger, for he decided that it was best to allow Eucliwood to resolve the situation in a more responsible fashion. As shown in Episode 12 and the OVA 13th episode, his non-conflict oriented personality is shown to have a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him, namely Haruna, Seraphim, and Maelstrom. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. This even includes Saras, who had fallen for him after several instances of staring at his curveline. Plot Ayumu lives alone in a detached home a short walk from his school. During his solitary stay, he meets a young girl in front of a convenience store and becomes acquainted with her. He later encounters the serial killer who has been haunting the area and becomes one of its victims, killed by a katana piercing through his body. He survives with the help of Eucliwood, the girl he met in the convenience store, who uses her abilities to raise Ayumu back from the dead, although becoming a zombie. Eucliwood later becomes his constant companion inside the house. Meanwhile, Ayumu uses his "second life" to continue his quest on the person who took his life. On one his random searches for the serial killer, he stumbles upon a Masou Shoujo named Haruna, who splits him in two while defeating a Megalo named Kumacchi and discovers his true nature as a zombie. She ends up with her abilities absorbed by Ayumu upon trying to erase his memories, and because of this, he is forced to take her in. Ayumu later discovers that he can utilize the magical powers of a Masou Shoujo he stole from Haruna and transforms into one (much to his embarrassment), defeating a Class AA Megalos using Haruna's Mysteltainn. Abilities *'Immortality: '''He seemingly has immortality, although it is unknown if he can die, he has shown to survive being cut in half, getting a shuriken thrown onto his head, getting hit by a truck, being blown up by a bomb, and having shuriken thrown into his eyes by Seraphim Although he did state after his fight with Seraphim that he "might not survive the next time they fight", although it is unknown what he means by this. *'Super Strength:' As a zombie, he is not limited to the amount of muscle power he uses as a human, as humans cannot use 100% of their muscle power. He is able to use 100% and beyond, and as such, is able to damage monsters quite easily. He increases his power by physically saying the numbers (100%, 200%, etc...). *'Magic Absorption''' - As demonstrated to Haruna, Ayumu is able to absorb magic, although this is currently passive to him. This property of Ayumu is probably one of the reasons Kyoko has targeted him. *'Masou Shoujo Capabilities' - Due to his absorption of Haruna's Masou Shoujo magic, Ayumu is able to utilize Haruna's Mysteltainn to transform into a Masou Shoujo, with embarrassing results. As a Masou Shoujo, Ayumu gains the ability to manipulate barriers like any common Masou Shoujo, but this aspect of a Masou Shoujo is still unknown to Ayumu, as he did not undergo the curriculum of a Masou Shoujo in Villiers. *'1000% Mysteltainn Masou Shoujo Form' - Ayumu demonstrates that he is able to unleash 1000% of Haruna's current Masou Shoujo form. It allows him to use more powerful attacks without hurting his body and to use Mysteltainn with higher effectiveness. Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Masou Shoujo Category:Zombies Category:Characters